Sɪʟᴇɴᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ
by Aka no Yume
Summary: La devoción que profesaba hacia ese hombre era demasiado profunda, fuerte, tan apasionada que ofuscaba su razón. Por él habría muerto. Por él habría matado. Por él se había rebajado a verse como la peor clase de mujer sólo para tenerlo a su lado un poco más. [SasuKarin][One Shot]


**T** ítulo: Silent love (Amor silencioso)  
 **P** ersonajes: Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki.  
 **P** arejas: SasuKarin.  
 **G** énero: Romance, Angst.  
 **C** lasificación: M.  
 **A** claraciones: Situado un par de meses después del capítulo 699.  
 **A** dvertencias: Contenido sexual, palabras soeces. No acepto críticas sólo porque no te guste este contenido o la pareja en cuestión. Si no es de tu agrado, la solución es sencilla: no leas el fic y fin del asunto. Gracias.  
 **D** isclaimer: El universo de Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
 **N** ota: Adoro el SasuKarin, pero como no hay tanto material de ellos como me gustaría, decidí hacer mi pequeño aporte. No es un fic tan largo ni muy original, es más bien algo simple, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

.

 **S** ilent love  
Capitulo único

.

.

* * *

Sasuke había llegado a ella con el pretexto de que se hallaba en una importante misión y necesitaba ayuda. Karin sin cuestionamientos decidió ofrecerle asilo en una humilde cabaña donde ahora habitaba pero nunca pensó que terminarían envueltos en tan extraña relación.

Mientas miraba a los ojos negros de su acompañante se preguntaba cómo había acabado involucrándose en una situación semejante con el hombre que siempre había sido —y era— su más loca obsesión.

Si lo pensaba bien ella no era la clase de mujer que actuaba con imprudencia, por mera intuición. Por mucho que fuese alguien de impetuoso y enardecido temperamento, Karin Uzumaki era lista.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera sido por él, lo justificaba todo. La devoción que profesaba hacia ese hombre era demasiado profunda, fuerte, tan apasionada que ofuscaba su razón.

Por él habría muerto. Por él habría matado.

Por él se había rebajado a verse como la peor clase de mujer sólo para tenerlo a su lado un poco más.

Una simple mujerzuela.

Se estaba humillando a sí misma, lo sabía. Porque aunque ella lo adoraba con vehemencia, él no sentía lo mismo.

Nunca le había preguntado si realmente pensaba en ella cuando arremetía contra su cuerpo en las eternas noches de pasión, pues sabía la respuesta. Otra mujer ocupaba los pensamientos de Sasuke Uchiha y ella, Karin, era algo pasajero que sólo llenaba un hueco temporal, una efímera necesidad.

Pero algo es mejor que nada y aunque le dolía en el alma, ella lo aceptaba de ese modo. Porque era mejor tenerlo temporalmente a no haberlo hecho jamás.

Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabía. Pero al menos ya no dormía sola, y no volvería a hacerlo mientras durase aquello, mientras que su hombre no tuviera que partir.

(...)

Gimió de sorpresa cuando los dedos del Uchiha se enterraron con rudeza en sus nalgas y enroscó sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina cuando éste la elevó del suelo. Sus labios se unieron en un beso hambriento y sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza frenética.

Sasuke no se demoró en tomar el control de la situación. Depositó el cuerpo de la mujer sobre la mesa redonda del comedor y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por apenas unos segundos, Sasuke la observaba con una inconfundible chispa de deseo que encendía sus sombríos ojos. Karin se mordió el labio de manera seductora, sintiéndose desnuda ante él. Le gustaba cuando el hombre de sus sueños la observaba de esa forma, pues de algún modo percibía que la necesitaba y que sólo ella podía saciar ese hambre carnal que crecía en él.

Sasuke alzó una mano para tomar las gafas de ella por un extremo y se las retiró sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Mejor así.

Sin el cristal de por medio él podía apreciar mucho mejor la belleza de los ojos de la primera kunoichi que había reconocido como tal. Esos ojos rojos y feroces que se asemejaban a la mirada de una fiera indomable lo volvían loco. Era la mujer más sensual que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Ella por su lado se sintió un tanto decepcionada. Esperaba que él le dijera un cumplido. Pero dejó de lado las preocupaciones cuando sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado. Conocía muy bien a Sasuke y sabía que no podía esperar palabras bonitas ni romanticismo de su parte.

La mano del Uchiha se escabulló extendida debajo de la blusa de Karin, subiendo por su abdomen con una lentitud tortuosa hasta encontrarse encima de uno de sus senos.

La kunoichi gimió sobre los labios de Sasuke al sentirlo jugueteando en aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. El hombre la manipulaba a su antojo; palpaba cada centímetro de piel con total libertad y la tocaba como si ella le perteneciera y él a ella. Era rudo y su toque hasta llegaba a doler, pero Karin estaba acostumbrada a la tosquedad del Uchiha y en lugar de incomodarle, la excitaba.

La boca del moreno repasaba un sendero desde los labios hasta la mandíbula de Karin, quien no podía contenerse de gemir para su amante. Los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta eran como una melodía incitante a los oídos de Sasuke. Karin podía notar lo que provocaba en él mediante la rigidez que se apretaba entre sus piernas y era delicioso.

Entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa, porque ella no era de esas mujeres sumisas que le dejaban todo el trabajo a su amante.

La mano femenina se perdió entre ambos cuerpos y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al advertir sus intenciones.

—Siempre sabes qué hacer —le susurró al oído, sin parar de besarla, cuando percibió el tacto de ella en su entrepierna—. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

—Te conozco, Sasuke —«Más de lo que crees»—. Se lo que deseas de mí.

Sasuke dejó ver una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Sabía muy bien que Karin conocía de memoria sus gustos y debilidades en la cama y eso lo complacía, pues no necesitaba mediar palabras con ella al momento de «amarse».

Ambos se comprendían perfectamente. Después de todo, se había vuelto una rutina de todos los días: las noches servían exclusivamente para entregarse el uno al otro.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para mostrármelo?

Sin responder con palabras Karin procedió a acariciar con lentitud aquel prominente bulto que crecía entre sus dedos. Incluso bajo las telas podía percibir su calor y textura. Estaba tan duro y pulsaba contra la palma de su mano. Le gustaba saber que era ella quien lo provocaba. Pero le gustaba aún más contemplar la expresión de Sasuke que se descomponía en gestos de placer mientras lo tocaba.

—Eres perfecta. —soltó Sasuke en un momento de debilidad, suspirando sobre los labios de su compañera.

—Lo sé. —respondió ella con una sonrisa ladina.

—Quiero follarte ahora mismo.

El Uchiha con desesperación procedió a tomar el borde de los shorts de Karin con la obvia intención de retirarlos... pero la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

—No tan rápido —negó levemente con el rostro—, yo decidiré cuándo.

Karin sonrió de lado y posó ambas manos en el pecho de su amante para empujarlo con sutileza hacia atrás y salir de su aprisionamiento.

—Y dónde... —añadió cuando ya se hubo alejado de Sasuke lo suficiente.

Al moreno no le gustaba nada cuando ella hacía eso. Él se sentía más cómodo cuando tenía el control de la situación, cuando dominaba por completo a la mujer con quien compartiera la noche y que ésta se comportaba de la forma más sumisa posible, que le suplicaba que la follara duro.

Pero sabía que Karin no era esa clase de mujer. Ella no sólo se conformaba con complacerlo, ella era caprichosa, quería ser complacida también, deseaba que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones.

Karin escapó de su vista a paso rápido, pero él la siguió. La casa no era tan grande y pronto terminaron en la habitación donde ambos solían dormir juntos.

Entonces él la alcanzó. Pocos pasos antes de llegar a la cama matrimonial que les esperaba en medio del cuarto rodeó su curvilíneo cuerpo con las manos y la recorrió entera, mientras repartía besos por su cuello y nuca. Ella suspiraba y él lo disfrutaba.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de la garganta de la mujer Uzumaki cuando percibió la erección de Sasuke presionarse contra su trasero y una de sus masculinas y fuertes manos escabullirse dentro de sus shorts, al instante en que la otra se encargaba de bajar la cremallera de la blusa y explorar su piel desnuda.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, tomando la mano de Sasuke con la propia mientras éste no dejaba de tocarla sin piedad.

—Eso te gusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en un susurro al oído—. Estás tan húmeda como a mí me gusta.

—Maldición, Sasuke... —gimió ella.

El Uchiha no dejó tiempo a más palabras y deslizó con rudeza los shorts de Karin hacia abajo para que terminaran cayendo por sus piernas al suelo.

—Será a mí manera, ¿comprendes?

—Demonios —murmuró ella en un susurro— Hazlo ya... —suplicó.

Bien, debía admitirlo: quizás no era tan fuerte cuando se trataba del hombre que toda su vida había anhelado. No le importaba que él no sintiera ni el más mínimo afecto hacia ella, sólo quería sentirlo dentro, que arremetiera contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerza y que descargara toda su frustración en ella.

Gimió cuando Sasuke la empujó contra la cama. Segundos después percibió el firme agarre del hombre sobre su cintura y chilló estridentemente cuando lo sintió enterrarse con fuerza en su interior, profundo, tanto que su cuerpo reaccionó arqueándose, y sus ojos se humedecieron más de lo debido.

Ella se mordió el labio hasta el punto de abrir una herida y cuando el Uchiha empezó a moverse rudo los finos dedos femeninos sujetaron fuerte las sábanas blancas.

—¿Es... todo lo que tienes? —lo retó.

Sabía que a él eso no le agradaba pero a ella le apasionaba provocarlo.

Y a Sasuke amaba escuchar esos deleitantes sonidos tan eróticos que ella le regalaba sólo a él.

Y así como ella se lo pidió, él la complació. La "castigó", tanto como le fue posible. La obligó gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Le hizo sentir de sí todo cuanto pudo de las formas que ambos sabían muy bien.

Ella se deleitaba con lo que sentía, con lo que el cuerpo de Sasuke le transmitía con cada delirante roce, con cada caricia y con cada beso. Él no lo sabía pero cada vez que estaban juntos de esa forma Karin se sentía amada, necesitada por él y se conformaba con eso, porque sabía muy bien que el Uchiha era alguien que desconocía lo que significaba amar a una mujer.

Ahora Karin se encontraba aprisionada bajo el cuerpo masculino que la embestía sin cuidado como todas las noches. Con los párpados caídos clavaba su mirada roja y apasionada en los ojos negros de su amante y sus uñas largas en la espalda de él. No le importaba si lo hería, era una forma de vengarse de su tosco trato.

En medio de aquel baile erótico Sasuke buscó la boca de la mujer Uzumaki, ella lo recibió sin cuestionamientos, con desesperación. Sus lenguas lanzaban al compás de sus movimientos y sus respiraciones desbocadas no lograban sincronizarse.

—Me... voy a correr... —murmuró Sasuke sobre los labios de Karin, embargado por las intensas sensaciones del orgasmo.

Karin lo miró por un breve instante y después cerró los ojos y le respondió sin más:

—Hazlo... Hazlo dentro de mí. Lléname de ti, Sasuke...

El ritmo de sus movimientos aumentó. Él tomó las manos de su amante y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella muy fuertemente mientras se perdía en el enloquecedor placer del acto. Un ronco gruñido escapó de él y entonces se dejó ir. Ambos gimieron sus nombres al momento en que el placer se iba a su punto límite.

(...)

Cuando todo hubo acabado ambos se encontraron aferrados uno al otro, él sobre ella y ella abrazada a la figura de su hombre.

Ya con su respiración ligeramente normalizada Karin estuvo a punto de decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía, pero se mordió los labios y decidió que la mejor opción era callar.

No quería que su relación tan extraña se arruinara porque ella dijera algo que él no pudiera responder. Ellos eran amantes y siempre iban a serlo, por mucho que ella sintiera algo más. Moriría enamorada de un hombre egoísta, tosco y frío que no sabía amar. Y se había jurado que él nunca iba a saberlo. Nunca lo haría.

Y él, la seguiría amando en silencio por más que no quisiera llamar así a lo que sentía. Pero Sasuke sabía, muy en el fondo, que ellos eran más que sólo amantes.

—Me marcharé en la mañana. —murmuró el Uchiha en voz baja.

Karin cerró los ojos adolorida por esas palabras. Era justamente lo que más había temido escuchar. Sabía que no podría tener a ese hombre para siempre y lo suyo estaba por llegar a su fin. Pero tenía la ilusión de que algún día pudiera volver a verlo. Y que cuando volviera, le dijera que todo había acabado con Sakura y que sería sólo suyo.

Era un sueño absurdo, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

—Entonces quédate conmigo hasta que llegue el momento. —respondió ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

Sasuke no le dio una respuesta, pero ella sintió su aprobación cuando él pareció relajarse reposado la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Mientras los finos dedos de Karin acariciaban con cautela la cabellera negra del Uchiha, sus vista perdida se posó en el techo y ella sólo se dedicó a divagar en sus pensamientos melancólicos. Hubiera deseado quedarse en esa posición para siempre, y el saber que no era posible, la destrozaba. Pero guardaba la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
